Hair Dye
by epiphanies
Summary: And Draco couldn't even stand the idea of Pansy with coloured hair. Pansy had always been on her own, doing her own thing,never followed trends.She was an individual.And this had all begun when Ginny Weasley had tainted part of her hair to a gold colour.


Hair Dye

by: epiphanies

Summary: Draco/Pansy. Short conversation ficlet. It's not perfect, but I like it. LoL. 

Dedication: Created especially for Liebling. :D Long Live D/P!

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hold still!"

"No!"

"Hold still!"

"NO!"

"Hold still!"

"WHY!?"

"Because, Pansy, you stupid cow, your entire face will be blue unless you HOLD SODDING STILL!" Draco Malfoy exploded and shoved Pansy Parkinson's head into the sink of Moaning Myrtle's Lavatory. 

"Fine, then," Pansy sniffed, "My skin's pale enough, it doesn't need a blue tint, right?"

"Exactly." 

He sighed as he lathered her hair under the tap, "Where'd you get this gloop anyway?"

"Nicked it," she said, and Draco could tell that she was beaming into the sink with pride, "In muggle London."

"Fascinating," he said dryly, then massaged her scalp with his newly blue fingers. His eyes widened. 

"Pansy," he said dangerously, "Did gloves come in the package?"

"Yeah," she said innocently, and Draco fought the urge to drown her in the navy water swirling down the sink, "Why?"

"Because," he gritted his teeth, "dye apparently makes your skin blue."

Pansy started to howl with laughter and Draco exercised some real self control not to smash her head against the marble sink.

"Yeah, you think it's funny," he snapped, "I hope this wears off by Monday."

She snorted, "I don't."

"Shut your face," he said, irate. Stupid, stupid Pansy.

Finally, he sighed, "This had better bloody work."

He heard a muffled "Mmmhmm." and rolled his eyes. He had told her to do her hair at least green, if at all, for Slytherin, but she'd screeched "Ew! Green hair, Draco, honestly!"

And Draco couldn't even stand the idea of Pansy with coloured hair. Pansy had always been on her own, doing her own thing, had never followed trends. Ever. She was an individual, she and Draco alike. And this had all begun when Ginny Weasley had managed to taint part of her hair to a shiny gold colour, which had made her look like a walking Gryffindor flag, with half of her scarlet hair remaining.

He couldn't quite believe it. Pansy was falling victim to trendsetting. His Pansy.

But even as he despised Pansy's decision, he couldn't find it in himself to despise her, or be angry with her, or drown her in her own hair dye. No, he couldn't even be mad at her for his navy fingers.

"So," Pansy said, as if she had just become very bored, "Is it finished yet?"

"Well," Draco smirked at the ceiling, "You could always stand up and check."

"I don't like that tone," Pansy said, "Just keep going until it's done."

"Excellent. It'll make this go quicker."

"You mean you're not having the time of your worthless life?"

"Of course I'm not, you stupid cow. I'm getting a neck cramp."

"There will be rewards," Pansy laughed, and Draco rolled his eyes again, "What, the ever-so-lovely snog in the vacant third floor corridor?"

"Well, if you don't want to-"

"No, it's fine," he said quickly. It wasn't as if here were in love with the bloody girl, but who in their right mind would give up a good snog? And, even with blue hair, Pansy Parkinson was a -good- snog.

"You know," he said conversationally, "you're going to be very hot with blue hair." Even though he didn't think so.

She turned her head and stuck her tongue up at him, "Well, that's the general idea, isn't it?"

"Quite possibly," Draco pushed her head back into the sink, "I don't know. It thought it might have started with Ginny Weasley's little-"

"This has NOTHING to do with Ginny Weasley!" Pansy said hotly, and she swung herself up and around to face him. Her eyes were blazing, her hair wet and askew, her face dripping with clear water. She was panting and her hands were shaking. She looked like a lion. A big blue lion. 

Draco burst into laughter that echoed around the lavatory.

"What?!" Pansy shrieked furiously, and he pointed at the mirror, clutching the stitches in his sides. She stomped over to the mirror and stopped dead, her facial expression frozen.

"Oh, shut up, will you?" she sighed, exasperated as she tried to comb her fingers through her hair. Draco smirked as her fingers changed colour, but didn't say a word.

"Well, I should be getting back to the common room," he said casually, turning toward the exit. Pansy grabbed his arm with clawed fingernails and gave him a death glare.

"What?" he said innocently but unable to hide the amusement in his voice.

"You're NOT leaving me in here." she said dangerously. He shrugged her off.

"Fine, then. What are you implying, does my snog come now?"

"No, you stupid-"

"Pansy, come on, you can't keep on making promises and not-"

"Oh, shut up Draco, and give me your robes."

He raised a suggestive eyebrow and she slapped his arm. Hard.

"To cover my hair, you prat."

He slipped off his robe and handed it to her, and as they shuffled out of the lavatory, they straightened their backs, turned up their noses and didn't even attempt to cover their navy hands, for they were Slytherins, they were proud, and even when they wanted to follow trends, they didn't have to admit it.

  
  
  
  


La Fin


End file.
